A Tale of Two Slayers
by Moxjet1
Summary: Faith Is Back, And She Has a Mission


A Tale Of Two Slayers Part 1 Buffy was NOT in a good mood. Last night, patrolling with a vengeance (she had been feeling a lot more slayer-y lately, it seems her "workouts" with Spike had rekindled the Faith in her, but she hated to admit it) she hadn't found any vamps, Spike showed up, making her feel all weak and tempted, and on top of everything else, Dawn was being a pain. Apparently, some of her teachers had actually forgotten what Dawn looked like, since she was skipping so many classes.  
  
The last thing she needed was someone knocking on the door at 7:00 AM. Mumbling to herself as she made her way downstairs, she heard Willow talking to herself in her room. Well, it didn't SOUND like chanting, so it wasn't important. In an absent-minded way, she was still very worried about Wil. Losing a loved one was something Buffy knew about, but going through withdrawal? From Magic? Well, thinking about the way she felt about Spike made her realize that maybe she knew about that too.  
  
Wondering who could be knocking at this hour, she opened the door and said "Hellooo" before she really saw who was there. Then it hit her.  
  
Hair pulled back. No make up. Wearing a respectable cotton dress that actually covered her knees, was Faith.  
  
"Hey B."  
  
Shocked,, Buffy stepped back, managing to say " Faith?? B-b-b-but you're locked up?" Faith reached out for her and Buffy brought her hands up in a fighting stance, remembering who she was dealing with.  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy demanded.  
  
Faith just stood there, and looking at Buffy, sighed. "Relax Buffy. I am not here to hurt anyone. And you are right, I was locked up. Now I'm not. Could I come in, or are you gonna make me stand here all morning?"  
  
Buffy hesitated, remembering everything Faith had done to her in the past. Faith noticed and said "This is business Buffy. Council Business."  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Just then, two things happened. Willow started coming downstairs, and Dawn came out of the kitchen.  
  
Willow saw Faith, shouted out "Buffy, look out!!" and reacts without thinking. She began speaking in latin, while her hands moved in the air in intricate patterns. Willow looked at Faith with jet black eyes and pointed, dark energy swirling around her body. Just as Willow was going to release her spell, Dawn saw Faith, and let loose with an eardrum shattering "AAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII"  
  
The high-pitched shriek disrupted Willows spell and after a bright flash, all the light bulbs in the room cooked off and exploded.  
  
"No, no, no, I didn't mean to Buffy" Willow sobs as she runs upstairs. Dawn, re-charging her vocal cords frantically asked Buffy, "What is SHE doing here?"  
  
"That's a really good question Faith, I suggest you start making with the answer" Buffy said in a flat, dangerous voice. " Last time I checked, you were in prison for murder"  
  
Faith looks down, and a look almost like shame came over her face. Speaking softly, she replied, "yeah, I was, but we both forgot something Buffy. The council follows us. They see what we do. And they saw you die. When that happened, they knew another Slayer wouldn't be called, since you had already died once. But With Kendra dead and me in lockdown, they were short one Slayer. So they came to see me."  
  
Faith paused then, and again there was a look almost like shame on her face. "They needed a Slayer, but I was all they had. So they started working to get me released. Lawyers, appeals and all the rest, if I would agree to take up where you left off. I'm not the same person I was Buffy."  
  
Buffy, still hostile and on guard sneered "Well, if the council knows so much, then they know that I'm back and they don't need you anymore, so why are you here?"  
  
"When they sensed that you had.come back, they were going to send me back to prison," Faith explained " but then they realized that you were.different. So they sent me to see you."  
  
"What do you mean she is different? She's my SISTER and you're still evil," Dawn hissed at Faith.  
  
" I am here to make sure you're ok Buffy. " Faith finished, looking down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Part 3  
  
Buffy closed the door behind Faith, still not sure of what to expect. The last time she had seen Faith, she had been in a Los Angeles police station, apparently confessing to the murder of the Mayor's assistant. Buffy had gone to LA to track Faith down and get some payback. Faith had stolen her body then seduced her boyfriend. Buffy had been out for blood, and only Angel, and a group of Council henchmen had gotten in the way.  
  
Now, here she stood, even looking respectable, and claiming to have been sent by the same Watcher's Council.  
  
"Dawn, don't you have to be getting to school? " Buffy asked.  
  
Dawn, not the biggest fan of the Sunnydale Independent School District these days , saw her chance and took it. "No way Buffy, I am not leaving you here with HER"  
  
Faith quietly reminded Dawn where she was, "Dawnie, if I wanted to throw down with your sis, Slayer to Slayer, what exactly could you do about it? "  
  
"Well,, " Dawn stammered, " I could.."  
  
"Stand there and scream? " Buffy asked her, with raised eyebrows. " That's a pretty good scream Dawn, but Slayers are fairly resistant to it"  
  
"Buffy, are you sure?" Dawn pleaded.  
  
"Yeah Dawn, I'm sure. You need to go to school and prove them wrong about the Summers girls. Go get your learn on, I'll be fine" Buffy almost managed to sound sincere. She wasn't really sure WHAT to think at this point.  
  
Once she got Dawn out the door Buffy went back into the living room and sat down in front of Faith.  
  
"Fine, so tell me , what does the Council want with me this time?" Buffy asked, "if they were so concerned, why didn't they keep Giles here in Sunnydale?"  
  
Faith, to her credit , managed to look Buffy in the eye. "Buffy, you know that the Council has some pretty serious reservations about Giles, they decided that for the time being they want to see how you are adjusting before they make any decisions."  
  
Buffy interrupted " But why send YOU? Last time I checked we were'nt having sleep over and pillow fights. The Council knows that"  
  
"True enough Buffy, but considering the way you treat them, Travers thought I might have a better chance. He mentioned something about you throwing swords at people?" Faith asked.  
  
Though she tried hard to suppress it, Faith was terrified. So much depended on this initial meeting. Aside from her continued freedom, which wasn't that important to her, her very LIFE was at stake, and countless others along with her.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
"So, how did they know I was back? " Buffy asked.  
  
Faith just looked at her, with a slight smile and said " B, how do you think they know who the next Slayer is going to be? Or how to find us? "  
  
Buffy's started thinking about it. They did seem to be able to find her, and the Council's thug squad had found Faith in LA hadn't they?  
  
Buffy shrugged " I guess I never really thought about it. I thought it was just part of being all Brittish. You know, the whole tea and scones thing."  
  
"Not quite Buffy" Faith continued. "The Council uses spells and mystics to track this special aura that Slayers and potentials have. That's how they knew you were back. And since it was your aura they were reading, they know you came back,,,different.They say your aura doesn't feel the same as it did befo."  
  
"Wait a sec Faith" Buffy interupted, "you said that they got you out of prison BEFORE I came back?"  
  
"yeah, that's right Buffy" Faith replied softly. " I told you , they needed a Slayer, and they gave me a choice. I could either go back to being a white hat, or " she paused " well, you know go back. Then when you came back, they decided to have me come to you."  
  
"Well, if that's all there is, tell them I am fine and they don't have to worry about me" Buffy told her, trying her best to sound strong and confidant. " the standard bumps and bruises, sure, but I still patrol and kill every vamp I see"  
  
"You don't kill Every vamp you see, do you Buffy?" Faith asked in a voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"SHE KNOWS" Buffy thought to herself desperately.  
  
Part 4  
  
"W-w-what do you mean? I haven't seen Angel in forever," Buffy back peddled.  
  
Faith looked at her and cocked her head to the side. "Who said we were talking about Angel, B? Last thing I heard, you had a new flavor of the month. That's one of the things the Council is worried about."  
  
"What are you talking about Faith? " Buffy said through gritted teeth. Her first were clinching and her stance threatening. " And I suggest you make it quick, I'm starting to remember how much fun it was to beat you down. "  
  
Faith was strengthened by seeing Buffy so rattled. She took her time, almost enjoying the tension. "Spike" she said slowly. "I am talking about Spike. The Counsil knows about you and Spike, and that's why I'm here.  
  
" They are afraid that between you retuning from the dead, and now this thing with Spike, which, by the way, verrryyy cool Buffy, I didn't think you had it in you, but I guess you always had a thing for the cold ones, huh? Anyway, they are afraid that you might decide to switch teams. They told me to tell you that if you don't settle the Spike issue, for good, then they will."  
  
"And just how do they think they can handle anything from..." Buffy stopped. It dawned on her. "You. That's why you're here, isn't it?"  
  
"That's right Buffy. At first, they just wanted another Slayer, But then you came back, but not like you were, so then they needed an insurance policy. That's me. If you don't take Spike out, then I have to, before he can turn you. That's the one thing they are afraid of. Apparently, it happened before, and it wasn't pretty."  
  
" And if I try to stop you Faith, then what? " Buffy asked her, on edge.  
  
"If you don't co-operate Buffy, then I am under orders to take you out, then Spike. You see, they don't think they can lose. If you die, they have me. And If I die, then they get a new Slayer Either way, Spike dies"  
  
Pt 6  
  
"So that's the way it's going to be, huh Faith? " Buffy asked her. " Either I be a good little Slayer, and do as I am told, or someone dies. And let me guess, you just jumped at the chance, right?"  
  
Now it was Faith's turn to get angry. "Buffy, I know you wont believe this, but this isn't the mission I wanted. When they offered me the chance to work for them, I took it. Not because I wanted out of prison, but because I wanted to help. I've changed Buffy. Angel helped me change"  
  
"DO NOT talk to me about Angel. You went to him to KILL him Faith." Buffy almost screamed at her.  
  
"Yeah I did. But he pulled me out of the darkness, Buffy. He reached me. And he showed me that I don't HAVE to kill to feel alive." Faith's voice softened as she spoke of Angel, remembering that night in the rain.  
  
"Look Buffy, I don't want this, but I have to do it. If I don't, they will just kill me and get themselves a new Slayer, And then they will deal with you AND Spike themselves before they take a chance on you getting turned. That thought scares them. You may be the Slayer, but a bullet in head will kill you just as fast as anyone else. At least this way, you have a chance. For Dawn's sake if nothing else, you HAVE to do this"  
  
Buffy's mind was racing, running every which way, trying to think of something, anything that would keep anyone from dying. But every idea, every choice led to someone she cared about dying.  
  
She didn't know what it was she felt for Spike, but it was something. He was something that she NEEDED, as much as the thought repulsed her. I mean, sure, he can do some un-imaginable things with his..NO! Don't think about that! Not Now.  
  
Fine.  
  
Buffy hissed at her. Still seething inside, " Alright Faith. It seems you and the Council have me over a barrel this time. When I see Spike tonight, he dies"  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
Spike's crypt.  
  
How many times had she been there? Why was it so comfortable to her? For that matter, why was she so drawn to him? Sure, he hadn't killed any in a couple years, but he couldn't do that any more. And she had to honest. He HAD changed. He went out of his way to be near her, and he helped her, not just with the slaying, but with everything. And he loved Dawn. And, he loved HER. Not to mention that when she was around him, she felt alive. I guess that's what coming back from the dead will do for you. You have to be around the dead to feel really alive.  
  
Could she kill him? It didn't matter, she had to. If she didn't, Faith would. And Spike was helpless aganst Faith. He couldn't even fight back.  
  
Opening the door, she couldn't help but remember everything that had happened in this room. How many times had they...And there he was.  
  
Stretched out on the sofa, black pants, half un-done shirt tight against his lean muscled frame. He looked at her and grinned.  
  
" Hello, Pet" he almost managed to leer at her with his very words. He stood up and walked towards her. "I wasn't expecting you today. Not worried that one of the Scooby's might see you coming in?"  
  
She just stood there looking at him, and he could almost see a thought pass over her face.  
  
"Shut up Spike," she whispered as she reached out and pushed him up against the wall, "just shut up and kiss me"  
  
But she didn't wait for him; she kissed hard, and with considerable passion. Her hands holding him, then exploring him. When she reached down to his pants, Spike broke the kiss, leaning his head back, "hey now, I thought I told you Slayer, you cant just come in here and expect me to be your little bump-bump toy whenever you see fit."  
  
"Spike, for one thing, it's not so little, for another, you are not a toy" Buffy teased him. Kissing her way up his neck.  
  
Spike grabbed her arms and pushed her back, "Then what exactly am I to you Buffy? You know how I feel, I LOVE you. "  
  
Buffy looked him dead in the eye and said it flat out " I know you love me Spike. And Even if I don't know why, I care about you too. I don't know if it is love, and I know I shouldn't, but I.." her words stopped because her mouth was suddenly busy, totally engrossed in tasting Spike. Her hands ripping at his clothes and his at hers.  
  
They fell into the bed, straining against each other. Their coupling as always was hard and fierce. Animalistic. She rolled him over and held his arms down while she found her own rhythm. The release she found with Spike paled anything she had ever felt before. Riley was NOTHING compared to this. Parker seemed like a little boy next to Spike.  
  
Then Spike was on top of her again, moving the way she loved, in fact, she craved. Spike was strong in a way that no other man had been before. And he fucked like he fought, all out, no holding back.  
  
She could tell that Spike was nearing his own climax, she could him throbbing inside her with each thrust, and she could hear him calling her name, "Buffffy,,,Buffy oh yes now, NOW"  
  
One last hard thrust and she knew he was cumming, and she was as well, climaxing together in a savage crescendo. She opened her eyes just in time to see him with a pained look on his face, before turned to dust on top of her.  
  
And standing by the bed, was Faith, with a stake in her hand, and a smile that was almost sad on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Part 8  
  
In shock, Buffy barely felt the small thump on her chest when a circuit board with several wire leads fell between her breasts. Spike's chip she thought to herself, I can see Spike's chip. I shouldn't be able to see that should I? Why can I See the chip? Oh, because Spike's.... Then it hit her, with the force of a hurricane, just what had happened a second ago.  
  
"FAITH!!! NOOOOOO !!!" She was almost screaming with the sudden realization that she had just seen another man she loved die.  
  
Faith stood there, holding her stake. Not really smiling, but not upset either. "If that was how you were planning on killing him Buffy, I don't think it would have worked. I didn't really want to do that Buffy, but I didn't have a choice. The Council's men are in town, and they followed you here. If they had come in, you would BOTH be dead right now."  
  
Rolling out of the bed, Buffy grabbed for her clothes. Her shock turning to anger "damn you faith, I was going to get Spike to leave Sunnydale, that way no one would have had to die." Panties were ripped, useless. Pants, forget the bra. Blouse. "Why Faith? Don't you know he was harmless? With that chip in his head, he couldn't hurt anyone." Shoes. "Once again you have managed to kill a helpless creature just like you did before"  
  
Finally dressed, Buffy stood in front of Faith. "Is this the only way you know how to deal with anything Faith? Kill?" Buffy's chest was heaving, her breath ragged and fast. Pulse pounding. Her fist flew out almost on it's own, landing a hard right handed backfist to the right side of Faith's face. Then a low left round kick to Faith's thigh, and a turn hook kick to her head, all before Faith could react.  
  
Faith didn't go down, but she was shaken. Buffy had gotten faster and stronger over the last couple of years. If she was determined to fight, this wouldn't be easy. She tried to keep control of the side of her that WANTED this, that rejoiced in it. But it wasn't easy. Faith was a Slayer, a warrior born, and even though she had learned to control the rage she used to feel, she still was a hunter.  
  
But there was something she had to say first.  
  
"Buffy, I don't want this. I never did. But they told me, it was either Spike or you. And I didn't want to see you get hurt. "  
  
"Faith, there is going to hurt, and there is going to be pain.Yours. You tried to sleep with Angel, you DID sleep with riley, and now this? I just hope you didn't get too slow in prison" Buffy was in full control now, a white fury buried just deep enough not to distract her from the mission at hand.  
  
After all these years, and so many fights, she was going to kill Faith.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
  
  
They circled each other. Two warriors. With so many battles between them. So much history, so much hatred. Faith knew in the back of her mind that she would probably lose. In all the times they had fought, Buffy had always won. This time would be different. This time she wouldn't be distracted by the hate and fear. This time she has a mission, a just mission, and that would save her, or so she hoped.  
  
Buffy came in hard and fast. High punch, low punch, low kick, Faith managed, barely to block them all. But she was amazed at how much Buffy had improved. But Faith hadn't been sitting still the last few years. She had been in prison, fighting for her life as well. Then Faith made her move. Coming in with a high ridgehand, which Buffy blocked she followed it up with a fast sequence, uppercut, cross, spinning backfist, turning cresent kick that landed on Buffy's face, spinning her around.  
  
Buffy didn't go down though, she used the spin to gain momentum and came around like a top, one, two hooking punches followed by a spinning kick and a low spinning sweep that took Faith to the ground.  
  
Faith back-rolled to her feet and was ready before Buffy could close the gap.  
  
"Not too bad B. You have improved a lot" Faith taunted her. Looking for the opening that would allow her to come out of this alive.  
  
Buffy ignored the comment, intent only on her prey. Suddenly, they both surged ahead, all fists and feet. Both of them throwing and blocking multiple shots without missing a beat. Both scored minor hits, but nothing that would slow her opponent down at all.  
  
Time seemed to stop as they traded blows, fast, hard and fierce. The true hunters. They saw only each other, and then only as a target. So intense was the battle that they didn't even notice the fog that covered the floor of the tomb.  
  
Faith's mind remained calm, while Buffy's mind raged. While her blows rained down on Faith, and Faith tried to counter, in her minds eye, Buffy saw Angel poisoned. She saw Riley have sex with Buffy who was really Faith. Then she saw Spike's face.  
  
Wait, this wasn't in her mind, she was seeing Spike. Right there behind Faith, standing in the mist.  
  
She dropped her hands, looking at him, and said "Spike?" Faith, expecting a trick, saw the opening and landed a vicious jump spinning heel kick right to Buffy's jaw.  
  
Buffy went down, caught totally off guard and still wondering what it was that she had seen. Looking up at Faith from the ground, she said his name again. "Spike"  
  
Faith actually felt bad for her. She must have cared about him to have drifted off like this in the middle of a fight.  
  
"Buffy,I am sorry, but Spike is gone" Faith said, not at all mocking her, but almost sympathetic.  
  
Behind her, Faith heard " Are you sure Slayer?" She never made it around, darkness claimed her before she could see the lean blonde headed vampire that had been hidden in the mist.  
  
Part 10  
  
Stunned, she looked up onto a dead man's eyes. This couldn't be right. She saw him, she FELT him turn to dust. On top of her. INSIDE her. How could this be. She stuttered when she tried to speak " S-s-s-s-pike? How? I mean, you were dust."  
  
A strong, cold hand reached down to her and helped her up. " Didn't I tell you love? Me and the "prince of darkness" go way back. In fact he owed me 20 quid. So I made a deal with him. He taught me the "back from the ashes" trick, and I didn't kill him for good, since I know how to do that very thing. You remember, last year, when he was in town? "  
  
Spike was speaking almost non-chalantly, as if coming back from the un-dead was an everyday thing. Buffy on the other hand, was still rattled. Suddenly she reached out and held onto Spike tightly. "Oh my god, I thought you were gone, I thought I had lost you" Buffy whispered.  
  
"Slayer, I thought you didn't care" Spike teased her. "but you know, things are not exactly the same anymore."  
  
Buffy took her head off his chest and looked at him, "What do you mean, Spike?"  
  
"Let's just say that Spike may have been down, but he wasn't out" He grinned at her. He could tell that she didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "Look on the sodding bed Buffy."  
  
She looked, not seeing anything that unusual. Wait. Something metallic and shiney. She looked closer, and then it dawned on her.  
  
THE CHIP.  
  
"That's right Slayer. The Big Bad is back"  
  
Part 11  
  
Buffy stood there transfixed. She didn't know what to feel about this. One the side of the good, Spike was back, and that awful gut wrenching fear at the thought of him being gone was receeding. And then there was the bad. The Big Bad in fact. Spike in his pre-chip days had been a constant thorn in Buffy's side. He was dangerous. He was William the Bloody, a Slayer of Slayers. And here he was, claiming that title again.  
  
"Spike, what do you mean? Sure the chip is gone, but big deal. Wait, you aren't going to vamp out are you?" Buffy asked him, again sounding unsure of her self. So much had changed in her since she was dragged back to this reality.  
  
"What? Oh, you still expect me to get all fangy and "GRRRRRR" all over you?" Spike managed to sound offended and amused at the same time. "I am a changed man Slayer, at least as far as you are concerned"  
  
"Well, you ARE Spike" Buffy told him, hands at the ready, fists clentched.  
  
Buffy, I TOLD you 100 times. I love you. That wasn't the chip talking. It was ME. Think about it, did I have the chip when I helped you stop Angelus from open that bloody portal? But hey, but since you mentioned it, pet, can I eat HER?" Spike gestured towards Faith's still unconscious form.  
  
"NO Spike, Ewww" that's nasty. Oh, you mean drink from her? Sorry. No, I don't think so. She is working for the Council now and they want you dead before, get this, you can turn me." Buffy explained the situation to Spike.  
  
"You know, we have to make a decision here Spike." Buffy said. "If we just let her go, they will send her back after us again and again until you or both of us are dead."  
  
Spike considered this. "You know Slayer, there IS another option." Spike let his voice drift off, looking Buffy in the eye.  
  
Now it was Buffy's turn to be afraid. "Spike, " she barely managed to say " I don't want to be a vampire."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 12  
  
  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell" Spike Growled at her. "That's not what I meant and you know it, Love. We can take them out. Send the bleedin Council a message that when we play, we play for keeps. Besides, I havnt had English food in a long time."  
  
Buffy considered this, while trying not to think about Spike's last words. Could she help him in killing humans? Even if they were trying to kill him and her both? In the end the answer was easy.  
  
"No Spike, I cant do that. There have to be another way." Buffy sounded sure, confidant, and there would be no negotiation. Spike looked her in the eye and told her flat out "Buffy, I will NOT let any of them hurt you. If they try, they will learn right quick like that Spike isn't neutered anymore."  
  
That was the moment that Faith decided to wake up. At first she was dazed, then she remembered. Buffy must have distracted her, gotten in a lucky shot, because she couldn't have seen what she thought she did. He was dead. She killed him.  
  
Then Faith heard the voices, Buffy and Spike talking. They heard Faith rising, and looked down at her. She got up, and stared at Spike. "You're dust, I killed you." She said.  
  
Spike just chuckled, " well, dead, un-dead, dead, it's hard to keep track these days Slayer"  
  
"Yeah, ok, whatever " Faith said, still shaking it off. "Buffy, the Council's men are on their way here, and they plan on killing you. We have to do something. "  
  
"Faith, I CANT let them kill Spike, it's just that simple" Buffy told her quietly, in a small voice, almost as if she were ashamed to admit that she cared for the vampire.  
  
"Wow, you really do care about him, don't you? " Faith knew the answer before she asked the question.  
  
"Faith, Spike, I have a plan that just might let us all get out of this alive" Buffy told them, and started to explain.  
  
Part 13  
  
The Plan was simple, fight their way out, and Spike would make his escape. They figured he could always come back when the heat was off. Worst case and he got dusted, well, that wasn't such a threat anymore.  
  
Faith wouldn't promise to help, but she agreed not to try and stop them. She was almost in the same boat as they were, the Council had after all, threatened her life as well. Buffy tried to get Faith to stay in the Crypt, and just stay out of it. Faith wasn't sure. Reformed or not, Faith always was, and remained an adrenelin junkie. She simply LOVED to fight.  
  
Walking out of the crypt, Buffy saw them. 12 Armed and armored men, each wielding a taser and a stake. All looking serious, and all slightly scared.  
  
"Buffy Summers", the first man spoke, " We are here to help you. You don't need to be afraid of us."  
  
Buffy just stared him down. "Me, afraid of YOU?. Yeah, you English guys are always kicking my ass."  
  
"We have no desire to fight you Buffy, But the vampire MUST die" His voice had a touch of fear but she knew he wouldn't back down.  
  
Launching into a vicious flying kick, Buffy took the speaker down, and the battle was joined.  
  
True to her word, Faith stayed out of it, and Buffy was glad, since if this worked out, Faith would have a chance to not only stay alive, but out of prison as well.  
  
Spike was holding his own. But then, he wasn't opposed to snapping a neck if he had the chance, and 2 men fell in quick succession to that very thing.  
  
Sitting on the sidelines was maybe the hardest thing that Faith had ever done. She wanted to get in the fight, and she didn't really care which side she joined. Sure, she wanted Buffy to win, but at the same time, she still had scars from Buffy, and that was something that Faith wouldn't forget anytime soon.  
  
Buffy and Spike didn't see the man hidden in the trees. Faith didn't either, but she noticed when he lifted the rifle to his shoulder.  
  
"BUFFY DROP" Faith shouted, and pushed her out of the way. Just in time to catch the bullit that was aimed at Buffy's heart.  
  
Part 14  
  
Just then, several things happened. Faith looked down, and saw the red flower start to bloom on her chest. She heard rather than felt her heart start to slow down. Time seemed to stretch out, and she fell over in slow motion.  
  
"Is this it? Is this where I die? But there are soo many people I could have helped, so many things that I still needed to do. Buffy, oh Buffy I am so sorry for everything that happened, all the pain I caused you, the lives I took. Now I know, that the way I went hurt you so much." All this and more passed through her mind as she looked up at the stars.  
  
At the crack of the rifle shot, the fighting stopped. Buffy dropped to the ground and looked at Faith. She didn't know much about gunshot wounds, but she could tell this one was serious. The Council must really have been scared, if they had started using guns.  
  
"Faith, don't worry, you are going to be fine" Buffy told her. The tears were starting to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't lie B, it isn't what you're good at" Faith told her with a smile. " You know, if I could change the way things went down, I would have....told you how much I wanted to be you. I guess that's why I hated you so much." Then her eyes went blank, and Faith was gone.  
  
Buffy looked up, and saw the man in the trees, still holding the rifle which had ended her friend's life.  
  
The surviving members of the assault team would later report that she seemed to just disappear, she had moved so fast. One second she was there on the ground, beside the dead Slayer, the next, she had grabbed Arnold Travers, the team leader, and son of Quinton Travers. Buffy spun him around so fast that when he hit the tree, the entire team heard bones breaking.  
  
His wounds weren't fatal, but the reports would indicate that he would never eat solid food, or walk again.  
  
Finally, they reported that the Slayer was still human, but had told them simply, leave now, and stay gone, or die. If the Council had anything to say to her, they had best send Giles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 14  
  
The weeks went by and things seemed to calm down somewhat. Buffy had trouble trusting Spike completely, but he understood. He would make jokes about eating a stray tourist now and then, but Buffy knew he was joking. She knew because she followed him. Whatever else he was doing, he WASN'T hunting.  
  
Mostly, when he wasn't patrolling with her, Spike either spent time with Dawn,( and was even teaching her to fight) or hung out with Clem.  
  
Dawn started attending class more regularly, but was still a teenager, and still a pain in Buffy's ass. Willow held her own, and months later, actually reconciled with Tara. Xander and Anya's wedding went off without a hitch.  
  
The whole time, Buffy kept her affair with Spike a secret. She told no one, and even though Spike felt insulted by that action, he understood that it would take time. For her, he was patient.  
  
Spike caught her looking sad from time to time, and he understood that Faith's death was hard on her, though he didn't understand exactly why.  
  
One morning, When Spike and Buffy were coming in from patrol, Dawn came downstairs crying out "Buffy look, something neat happened!!"  
  
Buffy and Spike both looked up at Dawn, and saw that she was holding her doorknob, the bolt assembly, and a good chunk of the door in her hand.  
  
"I just tried to open my door, and it came off in my hand.." Dawn said, smiling like she had just discovered a new flavor of ice cream.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Buffy, still confused went to answer it.  
  
When she opened the door, there was Giles, looking both happy to see her and nervous about something.  
  
"Buffy" he began " The Counsil sent me. I need to talk to you, something extraordinary has happened, and it concerns Dawn......"  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
